Daily Dose
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: 100 day drabble challenge. 100 days, 100 drabbles. All with different pairings/summaries/plots. Some will be set in the Buffyverse and some will be AU.
1. Explanation

**I'll make this brief, since it's just going to be a little opening author's note. **

**I don't write every single day and that makes me sad. So, to fix that, I found a list of 100 drabble prompts and am going to do one daily for the next 100 days. This does NOT mean I'm not going to update my normal length stories at least once every couple weeks. I am still going to update my stories as often as possible. Which isn't that often, as I'm sure many of my readers have noticed. And I'm sorry for that but I am a relatively busy person and when I do have spare time, my muse runs away and refuses to let me write. If this makes no sense to you, I'm so so sorry. I'm babbling...I don't even make entire sense to myself right now. But anyway, INFO ON THE DRABBLES THEMSELVES! YAY!**

**1. There is no specific person/pairing, although I'd say Buffy will most likely be in every one and Angel in most. Because Bangel.**

**2. There is NO specific pairing. I'm stressing this. I will write Xander/Cordelia, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Angel/Spike, Willow/Oz, Willow/Tara, etc. (Let it be noted that I ship all of these pairings except Buffy/Spike. Nothing personal, but the man tried to rape her...so no. But strangely, I love me some Spuffel.)**

**3. These will be SHORT. Drabbles are technically only supposed to be 100 words or less. Mine will be between 100-500 words.**

**4. These drabbles will most likely, at some point and time, appeal to everyone. So if you don't like one of them, maybe you'll like a different one.**

**5. These are all stand alone ficlets, all with their own pairing/rating/summary. If you want to see a full story or longer one-shot of any of the drabbles, tell me. If I think I can write a good fic about it, I will. If not, I will suggest you take the idea and run with it or request someone else write it.**

**Well, that wasn't very brief...sorry. Love you.**

**~ RozaHathaway17**


	2. 1 Introduction

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble One**

**Prompt – Introduction**

**Summary – Willow has some introductions to make. All human.**

"Buffy!" Willow calls excitedly to her best friend. "There are some people I want you to meet!" Buffy smiles at her friend's enthusiasm and walks over to greet her and Xander.

"Guys, this is my other best friend, Buffy. Buffy, these are my cousins, Angel and Spike and Spike's wife, Drusilla." Willow beams at her group of friends and family as she watches Buffy and Angel take each other in.

"Hi," Buffy says softly, staring into Angel's eyes. Her lips twitch into a half smile and she waves at the three new people.

"I'm going to steal your friend for a little while, Will," Angel states, approaching Buffy. "Coffee?" Buffy nods and places her hand on Angel's offered arm. They leave the Rosenberg's home together to go on the first of many dates.

**Review please? :)**


	3. 2 Love

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Two**

**Prompt – Love**

**Summary – Multiple drabbles (keep that in mind). The Scoobies analyze their love lives. Set after season seven, no comic verse.**

**Buffy**

Angel and I fought. A lot. We hurt each other, physically and mentally. I sent him to hell. He left me. Even when he lost his soul, I still loved him. I even loved Angelus. There was so, so much pain in our relationship. And everything was so, very complicated. But I loved him with all I had. It was pure and raw and beautiful. He truly was, is, and ever will be the love of my life. My one true love. Every moment spent with him was amazing.

I thought I might have loved Riley. I was wrong. I realized that when he left. It hurt when he left me, but it wasn't unbearable, not like with Angel. No, I loved Riley as a friend. What we had together was nowhere close to actual love.

Spike is just complicated. I went to him in pain, just to feel something for him. I think I started to develop feelings for him but then I saw him with Anya. And it hurt; not so much because I loved him, but because I wasn't good enough, once again. Even for Spike. When he tried to rape me, my blood ran cold and for once, I hated him. Pure and simple. I forgot I was the slayer and had it in my power to easily stop him. I was scared. When I saw him again, and he had his soul, I pitied him. He got his soul, for me. Someone who could never love him. When he died, I told him I loved him, and he didn't believe me. He was right. I didn't love him; I loved what he had become. A champion; a hero. But I was never in love with him.

**Angel**

In all my two-hundred plus years of life, I've loved one person. I thought I loved Darla and Cordelia and even Nina, at one point, but I was only fooling myself. There was only ever one person for me: Buffy. She was and is so absolutely perfect. She glows, breaking through the bleak darkness of my life and making me feel like a man again. Every moment I have ever spent with her, including our lost day, is etched precisely into my mind. Her smile lights my darkest days and her love warms my cold, unbeating heart. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. When I lost my soul, my love for her penetrated so deeply that even Angelus loved her. That's why he tried so hard to destroy her, because her pure heart made him fall in love and have something within him other than evil.

**Spike**

There have been three women in my life that I loved. Cecily was the first but I wasn't actually in love with her. Just the idea of her. And then came my Dru. Dru was insane and so, so beautiful. We brought chaos with us wherever we went and enjoyed every single moment of it. She freed me from a life of endless torment, instead turning me into a demon; a monster. I loved her for saving me from my mediocre life. And then there was Buffy. She was so broken when I fell in love with her. But I never really did fall in love with her. I became obsessed with her. I stalked her and I hurt her and I tried to rape her. If I really loved her, I would have let her go. If I had really loved her, she would have loved me back.

**Willow**

Xander was my first love. I loved him from the time I was five years old until I was sixteen. But then I realized that I didn't really ever love him. I cherished his friendship and made a special place for him in my heart and soul. He became more a part of me than someone I was in love with. I loved Oz with all my heart but something was missing. We lacked a certain chemistry and I feel that is the real reason our relationship failed. He had chemistry with Veruca and me, I had chemistry with Tara. Tara was my life. She was my lighthouse. She managed to guide me home from the darkest depths of depression and made me realize what I was missing in every other relationship in my life. They were men. I wanted a woman and that woman was Tara. When Warren shot her, it ripped my soul apart and I became something utterly evil. Kennedy is special. I think I might love her, but if I do, it is nothing near what I felt for Tara.

**Xander**

Anya was the love of my life. She died before I could prove that to her and it kills me. I never loved Cordelia. We hated each other too much for me to love her. But Anya. She was something remarkable. She was a pain in the ass to live with and there were so many things that she just didn't understand but she was strong and proud. She knew exactly what she wanted and demanded that she get it. She had a lion's heart and gave her life to save Andrew's. She was truly one hell of a woman.

**Giles**

In my life, I have loved two women. Both were taken away from me before I had the chance to give them my heart. Jenny was so different than anyone I have ever met before. She was powerful and irritating and I loved her. She loved to see me squirm and I secretly loved it. Joyce was powerful too, in a very different way. She took everything life threw at her in stride and she came out on top. When she died, it destroyed almost all that was left of my heart. It is impossible to tell which woman I loved more because I loved them both, as much as I could possibly muster but it doesn't matter anymore.

**Review please? You can has a cookie!**


	4. 3 Light

**Random A/N: I GOT A JOB!**

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Three**

**Prompt - Light**

**Summary – Angel watches Buffy called. Pre-series; a deeper view into Angel's thoughts from when he explains why he loves her in Helpless.**

When this demon came to me, telling me to help the slayer, I thought he was crazy. But now I'm looking at her and I feel in my soul that I _need _to help her. This young girl; her heart is on her sleeve. I want to protect her, mind, body, and soul. Looking at her, even from a distance, is like seeing the light again after nearly two-hundred-and-fifty years of lurking in shadows and hiding from the sun. She burns bright like the sun and I worry that her calling will dim the brilliant light in her eyes. I roll the blacken window back up and start the car again. I want to help her. I want her. _I love her._

**Review pwease! :)**


	5. 4 Dark

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Four**

**Prompt – Dark**

**Summary – Buffy's thinking about her relationship choices. Set after the series, no comicverse.**

Thinking back on it, I've always gone for dark men. Angel was the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome, and always, _always_ dressed in dark clothes. Spike rarely wore anything but black. Maybe I have a thing for bad boys. Maybe I'm drawn to darkness due to my light; that's Angel's theory. Or it was anyway. I don't know what he thinks now. Maybe I'm a pain addict and deep down I always knew that dark guys would cause me the most pain. Maybe, just maybe, I was meant to fall for the men I can't be with and am doomed to live my life alone and in the dark. Isn't that what a slayer is? Alone, in the dark.

**Review please!**


	6. 5 Seek

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Five**

**Prompt – Seek**

**Summary – Just a little Bangel fluff, before Angel loses his soul but after Buffy and Angel start dating.**

"Let's play hide and seek," Buffy states, stopping in the middle of the cemetery. The lack of vamp activity tonight is making her incredibly bored.

"Buffy…" Angel starts to object but Buffy runs off.

"Start counting!" she calls over her shoulder with a giggle. Angel sighs, shaking his head but closes his eyes and begins to count. Buffy covers her mouth with her hand to try to muffle her giggle when someone grabs her from behind. She lets out a startled scream before swinging around, ready to deliver a blow to whoever – or whatever – grabbed her. The person catches her hand and leans down to plant his lips against her own.

"Found you," Angel whispers against her lips, kissing her once more.

"You scared me," she mutters back, sliding her hand into Angel's soft hair. She grins up at him before locking their lips together for a passionate kiss.

**Review please!**

**Happy Halloween!**


	7. 6 Break

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Six**

**Prompt – Break**

**Summary – Fake Dawn memories the monks planted in the Scoobies brains. Well, Buffy, and Dawn's brains, anyway.**

"Buffy?" I asked, standing in her doorway. She swiped at her eyes quickly then lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious that she had been crying. I slowly entered my older sister's room and sat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Angel broke up with me, Dawnie," she whispered, sniffling. I felt my eyebrows draw together in utter confusion.

"But, you guys can't break up. You're soul-mates," I argued. "I'm sure you guys will make up in no time."

"You don't get it, Dawn. We didn't get in a fight. He's leaving me." My twelve-year-old brain struggled to understand this and I think Buffy knew I wasn't getting it, so she leaned back and patted the spot next to her. I laid my head on her shoulder and looked up, waiting for her to explain.

"He said he wants me to have some semblance of a normal life. That I should be with someone who can take me into the light." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks and I moved closer to her. "He's leaving after the fight with the mayor. I doubt he'll even say good-bye."

"A clean break, huh?" I asked, gently. She shook her head.

"There's no such thing as a clean break, Dawnie."

**Review please! xD**


	8. 7 Heaven

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Seven**

**Prompt – Heaven**

**Summary – My take on Angel and Buffy's meeting set in season three of Angel and six of Buffy. I know it's been done but this is my version of it.**

"Buffy," Angel breathes, standing behind her as she sits on a bench outside the little diner. She turns around to meet his eyes with pained, hazel orbs, tears threatening to spill. She just stares at him for a moment before running into his open arms. He holds her tightly and kisses her hair gently. He pulls back and holds onto her shoulders, keeping her close but meeting her gaze with sad, serious eyes.

"Why did they pull you out of heaven?" Buffy's eyes widen.

"How did you-" Angel gently cuts her off.

"Buffy, you've dedicated your entire life to saving others and gave your life so Dawn didn't have to. To save the world. You couldn't end up in any hell dimension if you tried." Buffy closes her eyes and leans into Angel, taking comfort in her true love's arms.

"Buffy, baby, I know you're in pain and it hurts you to even be here at all right now but I can't tell you I'm not happy you're alive. That I'm not happy to be able to hold you again. Buffy, just seeing you again…my God…I didn't think I would ever get the chance to…" Angel trails off, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting against the tears that wanted so desperately to break free.

"I would never ask you to do that. I know how badly it feels to lose your soul-mate…" Buffy whispers, resting her hand on his chest, over his still heart. Angel leans his forehead against Buffy's. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I'm so, so sorry. If I had known what she was planning to do, I never would have let her do it. You deserve your peace. You deserve to get some rest and as much as I hate to say it, it's going to be hard for you to get any rest while you're the slayer."

"Please don't blame yourself, Angel. My sweet Angel," she sighs, leaning heavily against him. "Why did you let it go?" Her question is sudden but Angel knows exactly what she means.

"It would have gotten one or both of us killed. I thought….I thought you would live longer without me to worry about. Clearly, I was wrong," he hangs his head. Buffy places her hands on either side of his face and kisses him deeply. He drags her closer and deepens the kiss. She breaks away after a few moments, tears streaming down her cheeks in full force now.

"The sun will be up soon…" Angel nods, agreeing but not _really _caring. He'd let the sun burn him for all of eternity if it meant Buffy could have even a moment of peace or happiness or love.

"I guess I should go. If you want to come back with me-" Buffy doesn't let him finish.

"We both know that's a bad idea."

"If you ever need a break, I live at a hotel now so I have plenty of room. You're always welcome."

"Thank you, Angel."

"I love you."

"I love you." She stands on her tip-toes to brush a gentle kiss against his cheek. Angel hugs his lover one last time and kisses her temple before they walk away from each other.

**Please review! :)**


	9. 8 Innocence

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Eight**

**Prompt – Innocence**

**Summary – Set during Innocence because why not. Angelus delving into the innocent thoughts of Angel. **

Now that I'm finally back in the driver's seat, with soul-boy nowhere to be seen or heard from again, I can kill that pesky slayer. But then again, I really don't want to. Digging into Angel's thoughts, it's clear why he fell for the girl but what isn't clear and why I feel the way I do. She's perfect and I love her. Never, in all my years of bringing bloody death and vengeance to the world, have I ever felt…this. _Love._ And then this girl, this slayer, makes soul-boy fall in love with her – _AND IT TRANFERS INTO ME. ME. Angelus. The fucking scourge of fucking Europe. _Taking her innocence was the happiest moment in that sorry excuse for a vampire's life and shockingly enough, the greatest moment in mine. The thing that made it so wonderful was that she enjoyed it. She didn't fight it, didn't cry, nothing. And that made it even better for me. Because _she _was happy. She made me feel like a human being again. She has power over me. I have to _destroy _her. I have to make her pay for making me _feel._ The only thing for me to do is strip her of her last shred of innocence and then turn her. So I never have to be without her.

**Review please!**


	10. 9 Drive

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Nine**

**Prompt – Drive**

**Summary – Just Buffy…thinking it up. (I forget when Buffy tells Riley she doesn't drive so I'm going with before the slayer's out of the cemetery (Get it? No? Kay. Sorry, not sorry.))**

Riley looked absolutely shocked when I told him I don't drive. I don't get it. What's the point when you're within walking distance of, well, everything? Sunnydale is tiny, unlike Iowa. So I get why he feels the need to drive but me? After the band candy incident, I feel it's best to hang up the car keys and just walk. Plus, with me being the slayer, it's easier to just walk because if you're driving and see a demon or vampire….tricky. On foot, it's all slayage, less finding a parking spot before I can slay. Of course, I can't tell Riley that. Why is this dating thing so complicated? _Maybe it's because I'm still in love with someone else._

**Review please? :)**


	11. 10 Breathe

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Ten**

**Prompt - Breathe**

**Summary – Some of Angel's thoughts in IWRY.**

I can breathe again. My heart is beating. As I walk back into the sunlight, I feel something in me change. I realize now what I've been missing in my life since I got my soul back. Buffy's always been the one thing that made me feel like a man but now, standing in the sunlight, I realize there was still something missing. With the sunlight comes a world of possibilities. I can get a normal job for a normal person; I can be happy and at peace; I can be with Buffy; _I can have children._ I feel my breath catch in my throat. All I could offer as a vampire was death and now, now I can grant life. I breathe in the many scents of the city and come to another realization, one that's not nearly as nice. Buffy might not even want to be with me anymore.


	12. 11 Memory

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Eleven **

**Prompt – Memory**

**Summary – Post Forever. Buffy and Dawn remember their mom.**

"She's really gone now," Dawn whispers into the silent living room. Buffy nods, tears still streaming down her face. Then Dawn's eyebrows crinkle in thought.

"But she's not," she adds. Buffy looks at her sister in obvious confusion, causing her to explain. "Well, we still have our memories."

"How'd you get so wise, Dawnie?" the blonde asks her baby sister.

"I am thousands of years old…" Dawn trails off. Buffy starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"Remember when we were little and mom was going to take up to the carnival but then she realized that it left town the weekend before so she dressed up as a clown to make up for it?" Dawn joins in her sister's laughter.

"But it backfired because you got so scared and hid in the dryer and it took us half a day to find you," Dawn finishes the story, making Buffy's cheeks turn red.

"Clowns are terrifying," she justifies.

"A slayer afraid of clowns?" Dawn raises an eyebrow and leans onto Buffy's shoulder. Buffy wraps her arm around her sister and kisses her forehead.

"We're gonna be okay," she whispers.


	13. 12 Insanity

**A/N: I suck. Sorry.**

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Twelve **

**Prompt – Insanity**

**Summary – Spike's thoughts on his love life.**

Drusilla was insane. Everybody knew that. Really, it was her insanity that drove me to her. I wanted a woman whose insanity matched my own. While my own insanity wasn't as noticeable, it was bubbling beneath the surface and taking care of Dru, _my _Dru, helps to keep it there. When she left, I became a shell of a man. And then there was Harmony, the simmering idiot. I never loved her; that much was clear but the reason I put up with her was her bloody stupidity. It was almost like the insanity I craved so greatly. It was my own insanity that made me fall in love with Buffy. My blood boiled with desire with the thought of someone who could hurt me so deeply again, like Dru had. I knew Buffy couldn't love me, because of what I was but it was insanity that made me believe otherwise. The moment I became a champion, I realized the truth. Buffy loved me; she wasn't _in love _with me.


	14. 13 Misfortune

**Daily Dose**

**Drabble Thirteen**

**Prompt – Misfortune**

**Summary – Life is misfortunate. Giles POV.**

I've seen a lot in my life. Joy, love, pain, loss, and so much more. But when I moved to the Hellmouth, I found out how truly unfortunate life is. Buffy has lost her life, her love, her family, her hope, her friends, her control, and her light. I see it in her eyes. She's not the same sixteen-year-old girl she was when I met her. She's so much more and yet so much less now. She has reached and exceeded her full potential, granting every potential slayer in the world the strength they deserve. But life has left her worn out and defeated. It has stripped her of the innocence of her far-too-short childhood as well as nearly everyone she has ever loved. Willow has lost love and control as well but has held on to her faith. Xander has lost love, his eye, and most of his hope. Yes, life is misfortunate, but it's life. It's cold and cruel and beautiful and wonderful all at the same time, but the children that I care so much for have seen so little of the good parts of life that it breaks my heart.


End file.
